themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flags Schuyler Lake
Six Flags Rochester (formerly known as Six Flags Schuyler Lake) is a theme park located in Canandaigua, New York. History Pre-Six Flags (1913-1975) The park opened in May the 14th of 1913 by the Schuyler family. First Six Flags Era (1976-2010) In 1976, the park was sold to Six Flags and became known as "Six Flags Schuyler Lake". Cedar Fair Era (2011-2015) In November 2010, Six Flags sold the park to Cedar Fair and numerous changes occurred at the park, mostly ride renaming and also dumping the "Six Flags" branding from the park's name. Financial problems, bankruptcy and closure In 2014, the park, amidst financial problems and filed for bankruptcy shorty before the start of the 2015 season. As a result, most of the park's rides and attractions were closed for most of the 2015 season due to budget cuts at the park. On Labor Day 2015, Schuyler Lake closed with no notice to park guests and employees leaving the entire park SBNO. Reopening and Six Flags' return (2017-present) In October 2016, Six Flags announced that they've bought from Schuyler Lake from Cedar Fair and saved the park from bankruptcy. In May 2017, Schuyler Lake reopened as "Six Flags Schuyler Lake". Also some of the rides were renamed again and the "V2: Vertical Velocity" and "Goliath" names returned to the park. In 2018, the DC Comics and Looney Tunes characters return to the park mostly in form of costumed characters. In 2019, following the closure of Six Flags Playduim the park was renamed to "Six Flags Rochester". Height categories Since 1991 Schuyler Lake uses characters from the Sailor Schuyler and his Seaport Friends franchise for each height range to determine who can ride which rides. All measurements are in inches: Areas * Centennial Plaza (opened in 1962; formerly known as "Schuyler Gardens" (1962-2012)) * North Country (opened in 1962) * Little New York (opened in 1962; formerly known as "Southern Tier" (1962-1989)) * Old Britaina (opened in 1962) * Sailor Schuyler's Seaport (opened in 1984; formerly known as "Sesame Town" (1984-1990)) * Loney Tunes & DC Superfriends Kids Area (formerly known as "Wegmans Kids Country" (2017-2018) ,"Camp Snoopy" (2011-2015), "Bug Bunny World & Thomas Town" (2008-2010), "Bugs Bunny World" (1991-2007), and "Junior Junction" (1962-1990)) * Mount Schuyler Valley (opened in 1962) * Boardwalk Bay (opened in 1962) * Harborside (inclusive water park) (opened in 1991; formerly known as "Sailor Schuyler's Hurricane Harbor" (1999-2010), and "Shores of Schuyler Lake" (1991-1998)) Roller coasters Water rides Flat rides Thrill Family Kiddie Extra charge Defunct rides Roller coasters Flat rides Others Incidents Jack Rabbit * On October 17, 1969, a lightning bolt struck Jack Rabbit's lift hill causing a portion of it to catch fire and collapse. Nobody was injured as the park was closed for the season, but the support was so damaged that the ride had to be torn down. Schuyler Skyway * On June 12, 1985, due to a power outage, the ride stopped in mid-operation. 27 riders were stranded for hours before being rescued by firefighters. The ride was fixed up and reopened 2 days later. * On August 29, 1991, two teenagers violently rocking a carriage caused the cable to snap and fall 18 feet. Both teens were seriously injured, but survived. Goliath * On July 1, 2002, a 34-year-old woman fainted shortly after exiting the ride. She was successfully resuscitated by first aid. * On May 23, 2010, a 51-year-old man was found unconscious after riding the coaster. He was rushed to the hospital where he was pronounced dead. The official cause of death was that he had suffered a heart attack during a ride, and later medical reports revealed he had a pre-existing heart condition. Tiger Tales * On June 30, 1999, an animal trainer was attacked and mauled by two Bengal tigers during one of the shows. Both tigers were tranquilized and killed and the show remained SBNO for the rest of the season. it reopened in 2000, but closed permanently later that year due to lack of guests. Schuyler Flyer * On July 8, 1994, the restraints went up for an unknown reason during a test run early in the morning. The employee doing the test run fell out of the train and died. The ride was closed for 1 week afterwards while an inspection was done on it. Lumberjack * In August 1988, a 11-year-old boy jumped from the ride during the main drop. He was rushed to the hospital where he later died from his injuries. London Tower * On August 14, 1996, a 29-year-old woman fell to her death from the ride due to her restraints not being properly locked. As a result of a request from the victim's family, the ride was later torn down. Robin Hood * On June 26, 1983, two vehicles on the ride collided after one of them stalled on the track. 5 people suffered minor to medium injuries. Superman: The Ride * On May 10, 2005, a 44-year-old-man fell to his death from the ride. It was determined that his restraints weren't properly locked and popped loose during the drop. Der Katerpult * On July 28, 1986, the ride malfunctioned and started up early, while everyone was still getting into their seats. A 20-year-old man died when he was flung from the vehicle and broke his neck. His friend suffered a serious concussion but survived. The employees managed to shut down the ride before it caused anymore damage and it remained SBNO while it was checked for any technical problems. Eventually the ride reopened a week later. See also * Harborside * Six Flags Playdium Category:Theme Parks Category:Six Flags Category:Six Flags Fiction Category:Theme parks in New York Category:Fictional theme parks Category:Schuyler Lake Category:Former Cedar Fair parks Category:Former Disney parks